


Hidden Desires

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Fucking Machine, Hole Training, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Role Reversal, Shibari, anal gape, face fucking, sybian machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 18 Fucking Machine & Role Reversal





	Hidden Desires

“I will admit that some technology is impressive, but I have to say I believe this is my favorite piece. What do you think T’Challa?” M’Baku asked curiously as he reached down and tilted T’Challa’s head back to look his lover in his eyes. 

“From that blissed-out expression on your face I’m going to assume you agree.” M’Baku chuckled fondly as he took in the haze of pleasure that was covering the younger man’s face and slackened mouth only allowing quiet noises to escape.

“You know I don’t tend to bring toys into our room, but the mental image of you straddling this machine all bound up and pretty as it works open that pretty hole of yours was too much to resist,” M’Baku commented as he double checked the ropes that were looped around T’Challa’s arms that were folded behind his back. 

M’Baku smoothed his large hands down T’Challa’s flexing back muscles and brushed at where the vibrating dildo was penetrating T’Challa. T’Challa let out a soft groan at the touch against his spread rim before M’Baku shifted his hands around to feel the slight tremors of the King’s thighs as they clenched against the padding of the mount of the Sybian. 

“Do you like it?” M’Baku asked as he rubbed his index finger over the leaking slit of T’Challa’s erect cock, his lover had amazing self-control to not have come yet.

“Yes my King, thank you.” T’Challa murmured, head falling back as an actual groan slipped from throat when the dildo shifted inside of him and buzzed directly against his prostate. M’Baku felt a jolt of arousal flood over him, this happened every time he got T’Challa so lost in his pleasure that he would refer to M’Baku as his King and this simple role reversal surprisingly hit a strong unknown kink for both of them. 

“I thought you would, but you seem a bit overwhelmed. Here let me distract you while that machine gets your hole loose and sloppy for me to fuck into later.” M’Baku straightened up and shucked the loose pants he was wearing around his lower half. His large and thick erection bobbed in the air, a pearl of pre-cum already starting to form at the tip. 

“Open up pretty thing,” M’Baku reached down and hooked a finger under the silver chain that connected the two small clamps that were pinching T’Challa’s nipples and tugged upwards. T’Challa moaned and his body lifted up in sync with the pull on the nipple clamp.

“Ahh,” M’Baku moaned in his own pleasure as he slowly pushed his hips forward, guiding his cock into T’Challa’s waiting mouth. He loved his lover’s mouth almost as much as he loved his lover’s ass, both he adored but something about T’Challa’s lips stretched around the girth of his cock and throat and cheeks every so often bulging with the impression of M’Baku’s cock really got to him. 

T’Challa gyrated his hips, pushing down harder against the dildo that was spreading him open and working him closer and closer to that edge. Every so often M’Baku would pull on the clamps and sent mixed signals of pain and pleasure of his body and made his cock jump. T’Challa sucked and twisted his tongue around the thick, hot length of flesh that was pushed between his lips, the sense of M’Baku was heady and made his body throb in arousal. 

“Just like that, suck your King’s cock.” M’Baku used his free hand to grab onto the back of T’Challa’s head and push him forward, urging him to take more of his cock. T’Challa was forced to breathe through his nose as his airway was blocked by the girth of M’Baku’s cock filling his mouth but he breathed evenly and kept sucking at his lover’s erection, trying not to get too lost in the sensation of his jaw beginning to ache and the pre-cum he could strongly taste. 

T’Challa only barely registered a quiet click in the room over his own lewd slurping noises around M’Baku’s cock and M’Baku’s responding moans. He did register when the dildo inside of him, still vibrating started to turn and slightly thrust upwards into him. 

T’Challa let out a cry when he abruptly jerked off of M’Baku’s cock, his nipples aching when they were pulled on harshly at his own actions. T’Challa squirmed against the ropes keeping his arms behind his back as his hips started to rock forward edging on desperation. 

“Do you want to come? All you have to do is ask,” M’Baku knelt down and ghosting his hand up over T’Challa’s visibly throbbing erection. 

“Please, please may I come my King?” T’Challa babbled unable to help himself, he had been straddling that damn machine for the better part of an hour and listening to M’Baku’s increasingly dirty talk and he was going insane with the need to come. 

“Of course you can pretty thing,” M’Baku smiled as he reached down and easily wrapped his large hand around T’Challa’s cock and with a smooth, rather hard jerk of his wrist he watched as T’Challa let out something like a scream as his body jerked and shook as cum spurted from his cock in an arch as he came with the machine still twisting the dildo in his ass. 

“You’re so beautiful, so pretty when you come.” M’Baku absently tugged on the nipple clamps as T’Challa shuddered through his orgasm, letting out a breathless keen when M’Baku eased them off his sore nipples and blood rushed back to them. 

“Thank you, my King,” T’Challa remembered that M’Baku valued manners in the bedroom and was rewarded with a kiss to his lips and the machine slowing to a standstill. M’Baku tugged T’Challa forward just enough to let the other man slump against his chest, breathing against his chest to regain some semblance of balance and composure. 

M’Baku tugged at a knot in the middle of the looped cords of rope and watched as it fell apart and slipped off of T’Challa’s arms and pooled on the floor. T’Challa slowly brought his arms around and hooked them around M’Baku’s neck that he was planting wet kisses against. 

M’Baku kissed the side of T’Challa’s temple lovingly as he gripped the smaller man’s hips and slowly lifted him up and off of the dildo.  
“Mm, ah!” T’Challa moaned as the dildo left his body, the obscene noise filling the room and a strange emptiness filling his body. 

“There we go I’ve got you.” M’Baku crooned as he shifted his hands down to take a solid hold on T’Challa’s shaking thighs and held him close to his own body. M’Baku rose to his feet and headed towards the bed where he laid T’Challa out on the soft fabric stomach down. 

“Now let’s see if that machine did its job or not,” M’Baku kissed down T’Challa’s spine as the man wrapped his arms around the pillow that was under his face and let out a shuddering breath when M’Baku parted his sticky thighs to sit between them. 

“Oh yes it did it’s job wonderfully, you’ve only ever looked this open and used is when I pound you with my cock,” M’Baku commented impressed as he used the pads of his fingers to circle T’Challa’s lightly clenching rim before tugging at said rim and grinning when it didn’t snap back into place. The copious amount of lube they used beforehand was giving T’Challa’s hole the look of being well fucked and wet with it. 

M’Baku’s mind turned towards his aching cock that was heavy between his legs and decided he had denied himself his own pleasure long enough. M’Baku wasted no time in slicking himself up with lube before he leaned down so he was covering T’Challa’s back. M’Baku was all but pinning the other to the bed as he let the head of his cock rest against T’Challa’s gaping hole. 

M’Baku wound one arm under T’Challa’s chest and lifted his upper body up off the bed at the same time he snapped his hips forward, sheathing his whole length firmly into T’Challa. 

T’Challa cried out, hand flying up to clutch at M’Baku’s forearm, nails digging into the skin as his oversensitive hole fluttered and adjusted to having M’Baku’s cock rammed inside of him. 

“Ssh, you can take it pretty thing.” M’Baku rumbled in T’Challa’s ear as he mouthed down his lover’s neck, not moving an inch waiting till T’Challa showed he was fully adjusted. 

“So big, ohhh,” T’Challa was impressed with himself that he managed to get that much out, his head was spinning and his cock was starting to get hard from where it was trapped between the bed and his stomach. 

“You really know how to make a guy feel special.” M’Baku chuckled as T’Challa lifted his hips and pressed his ass back against M’Baku with a soft moan. 

“You want me to move pretty?” M’Baku drawled slowly, not moving an inch wanting to hear T’Challa beg in that wrecked voice of his and to be addressed as King again. 

“Please, please my King, please move.” T’Challa pleaded as he rocked his hip backward, unable to form a coherent thought any longer. 

“Since you asked so nicely.” M’Baku kissed T’Challa’s temple before he drew his hips back and snapped them forward, driving himself back into his lover with surprising force. T’Challa’s breath left him in a loud exhale and he reached up to grab onto one of the pillows and dug his fingers into the fabric as his head hung down against his chest as he literally hung on as M’Baku drove into him repeatedly, going harder and deeper each time. 

“Gonna fill you up until you’re overflowing with my cum pretty thing,” M’Baku grunted unable to wipe that image from his mind and T’Challa let out an honest to god whimper. T’Challa spread his legs wider and lifted his hip up, the new angle causing M’Baku to hammer his cock against his prostate. T’Challa moaned out shamelessly as he rutted back against M’Baku desperately while rubbing his erection against the sheets below him. 

“Come for your King,” M’Baku bit at T’Challa’s ear as he ground his cock into T’Challa. T’Challa let out a wail as he came again, clenching up tightly around M’Baku’s cock before loosening up again as M’Baku fucked him senseless into the mattress. 

M’Baku let out his own cry that was more like a roar as he buried himself balls deep into his lover and emptied his cum into T’Challa’s warm channel and rested his forehead between T’Challa’s shoulder blades as he panted for breath as they both came down from their orgasms. 

“You’re going to be feeling me for days pretty,” M’Baku rumbled, sounding pleased with himself. 

“Good,” T’Challa sighed out content as he relaxed fully in his boyfriend’s hold, feeling enveloped, safe and full of his lover’s cum and cock and turned to kiss M’Baku when said man nuzzled his cheek lovingly.


End file.
